


Blissfully Ordinary

by LucidInk



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Snow, post-sibyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidInk/pseuds/LucidInk
Summary: Post-Sibyl. A fic written for Shebasborg's birthday, a big fan of works centered around misunderstandings and fluff! Love ya Tali! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shebasborg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shebasborg).



“I can’t believe this.”

“Ginoza tried to warn you.”

“Erruughh.”

 

It’s hard for Akane to mask a triumphant grin while her fiancé burrows his forehead into folded arms on the polished counter. Empty glasses big and small litter their section of the table, the pub itself a pit stop from a long night exploring what their new city had to offer.

 

“It shouldn’t be physically possible! You’re a head shorter than me,” he mumbles stubbornly.

“Still haven’t gotten my first hangover yet, either.”

_“WHAT?”_

 

This time she can’t suppress the bark of laughter as his wide bleary eyes peek out at her. Then again, while she can outdrink him, it’s not by much. She’s suddenly light-headed from the giddiness.

 

“Miss?” The barkeeper pivots their way. “Would you or your companion care for another drink?”

“No! No,” glancing over at Kougami’s disheveled form. “We’re done for the night.”

“Very good. And how have you arrived this evening?”

“The train transport.” Shinya had insisted on it.

“The nearest train stop is 4.2 Kilometers away.  Shall I call you a transport?”

“Yes, please.”

“Your transport will arrive in 13 minutes. Thank you for your patronage.”

It’s shrill chirp rings irritatingly loud through her ears as it pulls up their bill on a projected holo screen. Getting out her purse to pay, she notes Kougami out of the corner of her vision lightly pulling at the hems of his coat. She turns to him after the finished transaction.

 

“Smoke break?”

He grins back sheepishly. “You know me too well.”

 

Gingerly they pull themselves off the bolted stools, only for Kougami to totter instantaneously, grabbing her shoulder for support.

 

“Woah! Easy, big guy!” She laces his arm around her shoulders with bubbling laughter ever persistent, leading him out.

 

The air is cool and crisp with snow still drifting down, coating the world with a light powder. Akane subconsciously clings tighter to his arm as the cold sinks into her skin.

Leading him to the entrance wall, they lean on the bricks with a sigh.

 

“I think we overdid it,” she mumbles.

Kougami chuckles under his breath and fumbles the cigarette packet.

“Just a tad. Ugh, i’m gonna regret this tomorrow.”

“At least you’ll have me to rub your back while you’re sick.”

He elbows her while she giggles, loud and infectious.

“You just wait, kid. Your day will come much sooner than you think,” puffing out a breath of smoke.

 

The smell hits her and she grows quiet, leaning closer to the sense of clarity and comfort.

 

“Akane, you’re shaking like a leaf.” He pulls her into his arms, her back against his chest. “You should go back inside,” he whispers onto her neck.

“I don’t mind. We might as well wait for the transport while we’re out here, anyway.” She pulls his arms closer to drape over her like a blanket.

He hums in acknowledgement, resting his chin on her head. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Even now, always observant.

“I was just remembering...how impossible this seemed a few years ago.” She smiles, pained. “and--how desperate I must have looked when you found out I had been lighting cigarettes to remember you.”

 

“Akane, please.”

She looks up and meets his gaze.

 

“I can do you one better. You know that picture we took together in front of the PSB garage entrance, a couple weeks before I escaped?”

Her eyes widen, she could never forget that. “I..thought you had left that behind?”

“No--no! Are you kidding?” Genuine hurt unabashedly spread across his features.

“I made sure to keep it in my pocket, wherever I went. Sometimes it felt like it was the only thing keeping me sane. “ He hesitates. “Well, _that,_ and your promise that we would cross paths again. You were so full of faith that that day would come, I had to hope, too.”

 

Akane didn’t dare interrupt, knowing this was something he wouldn’t bring up in a fully conscious state of mind, something precious. She nods for him to continue, squeezing his hand for reassurance.

 

“One mission, I had fallen into a river after someone clocked me in the head with the butt of his rifle. Not sure how I got out of that one, but...when I woke up in the hospital tent, my first instinct was to check the photograph.” His arms wind around her tighter.

 

“The features in your face had mostly washed away. And something inside me...broke. I was terrified at the realization that without your image, I might---I might forget what you looked like. I had to ask the doctor to leave, so she couldn’t see me break down.” He stares forward, avoiding her eyes.

 

Stunned into silence, Akane tries to find something to say to all of this. “Is all of that...really true?” she finally whispers.

 

Wordlessly, he lifts them both a little off the wall, fumbling into his jeans pocket. Akane shakes from something deeper than the cold as a familiar worn picture is pressed into her palms.

 

“Shinya-!!” she chokes, burying her face into his chest while he holds her tighter.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He’s trembling too, and she looks up to see his eyes glittering with unshed tears and a small smile. “You helped me keep hope for this day, Akane. We made it.” He smudges a tear from her cheek and kisses the spot. Gingerly plucking the photo from her shaking hand, he holds it up for both of them to see.

 

“Of course it might look like a wild desperation now. That’s a gift. After all, a day like today seemed impossible back then.” He gives her a gentle squeeze. “And i’m going to enjoy every last blissfully ordinary day that we share.”

 

She sniffs, swiping an eye with a watery grin. “Even the ones where you’re ill from our nights of drinking?”

“ _Especially_ those.”

 

She laughs heartily through the tears, pulling him close and kissing him under the canopy of snow.

 

_A lifetime of blissfully ordinary days._

_It sounded perfect._  



End file.
